Freedom Fighters
by Zachmoviefan
Summary: The year is 2027, its been two years since a unified Korea invaded and occupied America. While the U.S is forced into submission some are brave enough to resist. Based off of the amazing game Homefront
**Hey guys this is Zachmoviefan, I want to explain why I'm posting this short story, if you have read my bio you may remember on my favorite video games I said that one of them was a game called Homefront, I'm making this because there is a sequel of that game coming out in a few months called Homefront: The Revolution and holy crap guys! THE. HYPE. IS. REAL!**

 **If you want to know about the game this is basically the backstory;** **the game takes place in 2027,** **a newly united North and South Korea are lead by Kim Jung Un after his father's death and begin to invade other countries. They then occupy the United States, the character you play as is taken by the resistance to fight with them.**

 **I love the game because there aren't many games that have this idea about an occupied America and a resistance, if it sounds a lot like the movie Red Dawn one of the writers of the original movie John Milius helped with writing the game.**

 **Okay guys, I'll shut up now, let's get this party started!**

2017: Kim Jung Un begins to drastically change North Korea, dismantling the infamous concentration camps and allowing citizens to reunite with their families across the border.

Global leaders are not sure of what to make of the changes, but as the weeks role on tensions begin to loosen on both sides of the Korean border.

2018: Kim Jung Un unifies North and South Korea forming the Greater Korean Republic.

American solders become an unwanted third party in South Korea and are returned to the United States.

Wars in the Middle East damage oil wells and pipelines causing gas prices to skyrocket to twenty dollars.

2019: Under threat of annihilation by the Greater Korean Republic Japan surrenders.

Martial Law is declared in the U.S. due to riots over the rising gas prices.

2022: The president orders a complete freeze on bank withdrawals causing many to not afford food, many even become homeless.

An economic collapse is nearing.

2024: Korean annexation spreads across Asia.

2025: The Greater Korean Republic launches their newest communication satellite, claiming it would bring a message of peace to the entire world, but the satellite actually launches an EMP blast against the United States crippling its power grid along with

making planes and cars and other types of travel unusable. While Americans as well as the military are quite literally left in the dark Korean forces begin to invade… occupation begins.

* * *

 **Two years later…**

* * *

In the small town of Moose Lake Minnesota the KPA (Korean People's Army) had very low security, today a convoy of KPA military vehicles would be traveling through the town.

Little did the Koreans know there was an ambush that was waiting to occur thanks to the Moose Lake resistance cell.

In the down town area the streets were empty except for the propaganda which were hung on the walls of buildings in the area.

The signs read different messages such as one which read.

 _'Obey the great leader and you will have freedom' or, 'Have your identification and papers ready to present to police'._

The propaganda on the Korean side wasn't all, some civilians who were risk takers would graffiti the propaganda, for example the KPA had one piece of propaganda which was decorated with an American flag and a North Korean flag and in the middle a picture of the "glorious leader" Kim Jung Un with a banner underneath that read ' _Join the great leader's cause and help rebuild America'._

Over his face was a red 'x' which was spray painted, on top of the poster there was another message which was made in the spray paint that read _'resist'_.

The time was now twelve thirty in the afternoon and the town still remained quiet.

The faint sound of motors were heard, a group of military vehicles such as two humvees both with a .50 cal machine gun mounted on the roof and in the front of the line a BTR-152 lead the way, a 7.62 machine gun was mounted to the top.

As they neared the main street of the town they noticed that the town seemed empty, they were wrong, on the right side of the street on top of one the taller buildings a pair of macaws were hiding.

The macaws included a blue spix macaw named Blu, he had lived in the small town his entire life, with him was his wife Jewel, they had both joined the resistance after the first weeks of the occupation.

They were crouching down waiting for the chance to strike, Blu held a M16 in his wings while Jewel held a MK12.

They were the leaders of the town's resistance cell since the beginning of the takeover, the rest of the town had evacuated early on the occupation leaving only them as the town's protectors along with them there were two more macaws.

Across the street they hid atop another roof.

One was another spix macaw named Ralph he was the only one in the group with any actual military experience, lastly was a scarlet macaw named Alex.

As they watched the convoy move closer and closer they prepared.

"Alex, those molotov cocktails almost done?" Ralph asked looking to him.

"Almost." Alex replied as he stuck a cloth rag into the glass bottles, after letting the gasoline which was inside soak into the rag he held a lighter and caught it on fire, lying on the ground next to the bottles was M4, a holographic sight was attached to the top of the gun along with a fore grip.

"That should roast those bastards." Ralph chuckled as he done one last check up on his M16 before the battle.

As the convoy reached closer their attack was getting closer.

As the convoy drove through the town Jewel clicked the safety off of the rifle.

"You got this honey." Blu encouraged.

"Thanks." Jewel smiled as she shared a quick kiss with Blu.

Jewel then aimed the rifle at the first humvee in the line, she knew she would not be able to aim into the small window on the BTR-152.

Jewel took one last deep breath before squeezing the trigger, the shot rang out and flew through the air and into the windshield of the humvee, it hit the driver in the throat as he wrapped his wings around his throat and the humvee came to a screeching haunt, the others behind them stopped along with the BTR as the soldier began choking on his own blood and finally dying.

They began shouting commands in Korean, some jumped out of the vehicles and began to aim their guns in different areas of the town.

Blu then shot three rounds into the air to draw their attention, as the soldiers looked in that area Ralph took one of the molotov cocktails and tossed it down to them.

The molotov cocktail landed on top of the BTR-152 and set the bird who was holding the 7.62 machine gun on fire, he panicked as he rolled out of the vehicle and fell to the ground.

When they looked back to the roof Ralph was at Blu and Jewel raised up and began firing at the Koreans, Blu managed to shoot three killing them.

The bird who had been hit with the molotov cocktail had died due to the burns.

Jewel shot another driver of the last humvee which killed him instantly.

The Koreans then realized they were in an ambush and began firing at both roofs.

Ralph stood up preparing to fire off his weapon but a bullet grazed his wing, he fell back and gripped his wing in pain.

"Those bastards clipped me!" Ralph shouted.

Alex then picked up a walkie-talkie that was in a backpack which held extra clips of ammunition.

"Blu! They're pinning us!" Alex shouted into the electronic, "They hit Ralph in the wing."

"Same here Alex, we can't get a shot in!" Blu called back, "Is Ralph okay?"

"Yeah but he's pissed!" Alex replied.

"That's just Ralph." Blu chuckled.

Ralph then stood back up and picked up two molotov cocktails while Alex threw one.

The three landed close together which caused a large fire, it caught two completely on fire while one's pants leg was set on fire but was patted out.

"Take that you Nork bastards!" Ralph shouted, ('Nork' was a slang term for the North Koreans.)

Jewel then aimed her rifle, preparing for a soldier to take hold of the mounted machine gun, sure enough a soldier popped up and was quickly shot.

Blu began to do the math in his head, each humvee could hold about five soldiers counting the gunman, and eight could fit in the BTR-152, altogether there was most likely eighteen soldiers in all, by the number they had killed there was only nine left.

They began firing at Blu and Jewel, Ralph managed to kill the two who were firing at them but in the moment they began firing at Ralph once again.

Blu knew that they would never be able to take them all out at this rate so he formed an idea.

He picked up the walker-talkie and explained it to Alex.

"Alex, tell Ralph this plan too, keep their fire drawn to you two and Jewel, while they're shooting up I'll take 'em out on ground level!" Blu explained, "Got it?"

"Roger that." Alex said.

Blu then ran to the corner of the roof and picked up a M249 SAW machine gun and ran downstairs.

While the Koreans were occupied firing at the roof they payed little attention to the ground.

Blu ran to a first story window and began firing at them.

He shot three before the others could even figure out what was going on.

They were then thrown into chaos, they didn't know who to aim at since there was firing coming from above them and in front of them, Jewel then managed to shoot another trooper who tried to get to the mounted gun on the BTR-152.

Ralph then shot one along with Alex.

As the gun fire began to clear they looked at the convoy, it was all clear, they were dead.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Alex shouted.

Ralph then sat back down and looked at the wound from the bullet.

"Damn." Alex said as he got a better look at it.

"It's nothing a badass like me can't handle." Ralph joked.

The group then began to search through the vehicles and soldiers for more ammunition and weapons.

After clearing out the vehicles they kept the vehicles in the road to form a road block.

They then retreated to a small building that was once a bookstore, before the EMP and occupation Blu and Jewel lived in the apartment above the store and ran the store for a living, but that was just a memory now.

Jewel was medicating the wound on Ralph's wing, she dabbed a cloth soaked with alcohol against the wound before wrapping a bandage around it.

Alex was sitting in a chair working on a ham radio which was made from scratch.

After twisting a few nobs and flipping switches he looked up to Blu.

"You're live." Alex stated.

Blu cleared his throat before picking up a microphone that was connected to the radio.

Blu was a broadcaster for the resistance, every month he would broadcast a message for the whole country to hear.

"Our country has been taken from us." Blu began, "Only together can we take it back. Over two hundred years ago farmers and shopkeepers, printers and blacksmiths fought a mighty empire armed with little more than courage and a dream of freedom. Today another war just like that is beginning fought on the same soil for the very same reason… freedom. We must stand up like them and say "no more!" We will not allow them to take our freedom for another day. A resistance doesn't have to win, it just doesn't have to lose, and this resistance won't be wiped out. And this is a message for some, I know you're out there and I know you're afraid, afraid of standing up and fighting, afraid of their power, and to those I tell you that you must put those fears aside, there's many who are fighting, join them for safety in numbers, we've made contact with many other resistance cells all over the country who are willing to accept new members. And for those we are fighting I tell you this; we must make the KPA's numbers a weakness and their tanks a burden, we must keep fighting until they realize that we are to powerful, to many in numbers and finally go back to their own country with their tails between their legs, that will happen sooner or later and I promise you all that. And lastly this goes out to all those KPA bastards who came uninvited into our country, you think our revolt can be crushed easily but we who are all standing up and fighting can promise you this; the resistance will _never_ surrender! Keep fighting resistance. I am just a voice speaking of freedom, but you are freedom's terrible swift sword, this is a war of the people, by the the people… let freedom ring! This is Blu signing off."

Blu then placed the microphone down and looked to Alex and nodded, Alex then flipped a switch on the radio as it was clicked off.

He turned around, the group smiled, all pleased with the speech, Jewel raised her wings and began clapping before being joined in by Ralph and Alex.

"That was a great one honey." Jewel smiled as she walked next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I bet that'll piss 'em off for awhile." Alex laughed referring to the KPA.

"Thanks guys." Blu smiled.

After turning off the radio they all went to bed.

The next morning they all awoke, Alex walked to the radio and turned it on to listen for any news, after listening he received a transmission.

"Blu, you're gonna want to hear this."

Blu turned and looked to him, Alex then turned up the radio's volume and handed the microphone to him.

"Hello?" A male voice said over the static of the radio, "Is this Blu?"

"Yeah, you're talking to him. What's the problem?" Blu asked as he spoke into the microphone.

"Problem? You're joking right? There's no problem, that broadcast last night has got everyone inspired, the resistance is fighting back everywhere. News is spreading about attacks all over the broadcast networks! They took out two KPA headquarters since last night! One in New York and one in California, San Fran I think." The voice spoke.

The group all shot looks to one another.

"Two?" Blu asked.

"Hell yeah! There'll probably be a few more big attacks today." The voice laughed, "We even heard rumors that England and Canada are considering sending help for us!"

Blu smiled widely at this news, for the past two years America had been fending for itself, due to the economic crisis and the shortages of resources that had been affecting most countries world wide England and other allies couldn't collect enough money and resources for a large attack against the Koreans.

"T-that's great! Do they know for sure?" Blu asked.

"No, it's just a rumor so far." The voice explained, "Well, I got to go, talk to ya later."

"Okay, thanks for the news." Blu smiled.

The voice was then lost in the static and white noise of the radio.

Blu looked back to the others, they all were just as pleased as Blu.

"Took them long enough!" Ralph chuckled at the news.

Jewel then ran to Blu and hugged him tightly.

Blu smiled as he wrapped his wings around her.

As the day passed they received more news, some about attacks, others just propaganda from the KPA.

They even made contact with another resistance cell close to Moose Lake who discussed a plan to join together.

The next few days were also filled with reports of attacks, it was sending a message to the KPA, Americans would fight no matter what!

 **Wow! I'm actually surprised this worked out so well! I may make this a full story sometime in the future, but I do have a few more ideas about stories that I'm planning on doing after Minnesota Love.**

 **In this story I came up with the radio broadcast that Blu was saying from the game, if you've ever played it you may remember a guy that was talking between the levels called the Voice of Freedom who would talk.**

 **I'd also like to thank** **Ralph Prime and Alexriolover95 for allowing me to use their ocs, if you haven't you should really check them out they have some great stories.**

 **And as always I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Oh! And one more thing… MERICA!**


End file.
